This invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods. In particular, the invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods that rely on direct telephone dialing by name.
The ongoing background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,631; 3,870,821; 5,018,191; 5,467,390 and 7,039,174; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.